prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadowneko
HappinessCharge Pretty Cure Um, hi, sorry if I bother you with this. Recently I see the user called D2Ranime keeps adding the information about the names of the upcoming Cures in NS3 movie article, while I searched on the HappinessCharge's Cures article and found nothing, and I'm quite confused/curious about the source that user got those information. I asked him once but it seems that he completely ignored/got annoyed with my message. I think it's better if we just wait for the official sources like Toei to announce the names of the new Cures before adding anything on any article. What do you think about it? RoseXinh (talk) 10:20, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :I see. Thanks for letting me know. RoseXinh (talk) 10:53, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Shadowneko. I Boy Alegre,Fouder of Precure Philippines of FB GP.and Admin of All Precure of FB official page About the Character of Happiness Charge Precure or HNCPC.The real name charcter is not right of created your self,This is about Toei Animation official character of Happiness Charge Precure.and the all fans of precure and anime.Shadowneko-san,pls,remind me of the they from japan are leak official charcter. this the web side from moetron.com of issue of HNCPC. http://www.moetron.com/2013/11/28/happiness-charge-precure-character-designs-leaked/ Thank you TheIra page needs fixing the images in the profile page are not there. When you check the top you'll see what I mean. The top fo this page http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Ira needs some fixing. Hello Shadowneko, Thank you for informing me. I've never been in a wiki before. I merely noticed that there was some missing information (Writer, Composer, Arranger) for some of the Fresh Pretty Cure! Vocal Album songs. I was looking for this information for some of the songs I've downloaded, so I decided to check here. I think this site is a great Pretty Cure reference. Now that I know the protocol, I'll be more careful. The information I found was from Anime Lyrics dot Com (http://www.animelyrics.com). I don't if this is a reliable source. I'm sorry if I messed something up. Please let me know, and I'll be more than happy to fix it. If the information is okay, the names might be backwards (First Name than Family Name) instead of vice-versa. In all honesty, I'm not quite familiar with Japanese names yet. Please feel free to tell me if I have it backwards, and I'll fix it. Thank you, Sincerely, Hoto Keiki (talk) 02:51, December 18, 2013 (UTC) This is the pic Here's the link of the pic: http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Precure.jpg. It's in the pages Aino Megumi and Shirayuki Hime. But they're not in the pic. Ruby999000 (talk) 15:06, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I want to report about the user Louisnguyen. He kept adding the picture about the ranger and kamen rider mixed with the Pretty Cure in the pages, while that's fan-made... Can you please come and tell him to stop? Because I told him once and he didn't seem to stop. Thanks. RoseXinh (talk) 04:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry to hear so. I didn't know that, but that's such a good thing that you didn't get stucked :)! And thanks for letting me know. RoseXinh (talk) 11:54, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Triva I Understand (Lol-ionel! (talk) 18:03, February 3, 2014 (UTC)) Glad that you helped me. Thank you very much for your help. : ) Regina heart (Talk) 18:00 February 14,2014 (UTC) BestRCH Hello there, the user: BestRCH is adding stubs to a lot of episodes' articles, which had a lot of information on them. I warned him, and please ban him if so, thanks. Ruby999000 (talk) 15:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : Already done. I blocked him today for 2 weeks, because he did not just do the episodes, but also created a blank page, and also adding unusful trivia. But later, after seeing that he added to most of the episodes, I blocked him for 3 weeks, and yet he was also blocked before, a long time ago by you, so apperantly, I wish this block at least teaches him a lesson. Cure Coco (talk) 16:13, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello neko. I am a half iranian and i can speak persian ( sort of ) so if you need my help to translate the english to persian for the user:SheetaSetsunaDream ( for warnings ) i can do it for you. If you like leave a message on my talk page ( for user:SheetaSetsunaDream ) so i could translate it to persian and leave it on the talk page of user SeetaSetsunaDream. Tank you. : ) Regina heart (Talk) February 17,2014 (UTC) Ok Thanks. Hello again I warned her ( SheetaSetsuneDream ) Thank you. Regina heart (Talk) February 19,2014 (UTC) HCPC Subattacks Last week I asked Coco if Passion Dynamite would need its own page or not because it's only a sub-attack and she said we didn't need to, yet there have been pages created for both that and the new one. Should they be kept or not? Walking On Sunshine (talk) 13:59, February 24, 2014 (UTC)